


Horny Smooches

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Tesseroki Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, tesseroki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki has to go out to battle but Tess doesn't think it's the best idea with Loki still injured from the last fight.°•°•°•°Based off of a Tumblr post
Relationships: Loki/Tesseract
Series: Tesseroki Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162010
Kudos: 11





	Horny Smooches

"Loki, I'm talking to you!"

Said god sighed, clearing exasperated and fed up. This was an ongoing argument he'd been having every time he went out to battle. The entire lecture of it being 'too dangerous' for him since he'd barely healed from the last battle.

"Look, Tess, I'm fine. See?" He spread his arms wide, grimacing as it pulled on the stitches Stark had done for him from the stab wound to the side.

Tess gave Loki an unimpressed look that said 'are you fucking kidding me right now?'

Yeah, Loki hated that look.

Loki checked himself over in the mirror to give him something to do besides look at Tess. He took his time to make sure his helmet was on securely and clipped his cape on, the end just brushing the floor as he turned to face Tess finally, the cape twirling dramatically as he did. "You know I'm far more unbreakable than those fragile humans and...and they need me, Tess. You understand that, don't you?"

Tess's face softened a bit at the words, the pinched look on Loki's face showing that he didn't want to leave anymore than Tess did. But still…

"I need you too," Tess whispered, looking down towards the floor.

There was a pause.

Then footsteps as Loki walked over, hands cupping Tess's chin and lifting his head until blue eyes met green. "I won't leave you. I made you a promise to stay by you. Not even death can break that promise."

"I don't want you hurting either, Loki. I don't want you in pain. You may be hard to kill but that doesn't make it hurt any less if you're injured in battle," Tess scolded lightly, but there was concern in his tone as there always was.

And fear. Fear that Loki would go back to the way he used to before the Avengers accepted him into their home, before Loki had someone who cared about him. Afraid of Loki resorting to...old ways when he couldn't deal with the Thanos induced nightmares, before Tess could hold him through the night to drive those terrors away.

Loki knew all of that Tess feared. Despite being a powerful entity, Tess couldn't help Loki with everything though he always did his damn well best which was one of the many things Loki loved about him.

"So long as I have you, no pain would be great enough to truly hurt me," Loki said softly. He leaned down just enough to brush his lips across Tess's dark blue lips that stood out, looking in Loki's opinion, positively kissable against the rest of his patchy light blue skin before going to draw away.

Tess wasn't having it.

Blue hands snapped up, gripping each of Loki's horns of his helmet, dragging his head back down for a firmer kiss, deep and passionate. Loki's hands slid around to the back of Tess's neck, holding on for dear life. Both of them put all the things unsaid between them into that kiss, their fears and their love. A chaotic mixture which was something that made them work so well.

It seemed to be an eternity and no time at all before Tess let Loki go for the god to pull back with much reluctance, standing to full height though his face looked indignant. "You shouldn't grab my horns like that. You could have accidentally poked your eye out with them if you're not careful."

Tess rolled his eyes, a slight dark blue flush on his cheeks. "You're sure I cannot aid you?" Tess asked after a slight hesitation, voice slightly desperate but with an undertone of resignation, knowing Loki's answer as it was always the same.

"You know you cannot. Already Thor is suspicious enough of where you have gone," Loki sighed, obviously wishing he could give Tess another answer. "If he saw you, he would see you as exactly what you are to him. He would try to take you away from me. He would know, would be able to sense that it's you. Surprising considering how thick headed he is but alas!" Loki finished with a small smile.

Tess gave one of his own. "Then I shall see you after the battle," he said, making it clear that it wasn't up for negotiation.

"That you will, my dear," Loki agreed, dipping down to give his darling another chaste kiss which he was sure Tess wasn't happy about before turning to the door.

Before exiting however, he turned to look but at Tess with sparkling poisonous green eyes. "You really shouldn't grab my helmet like that. And you call me the reckless one."

Tess poked his tongue out at him childishly and Loki winked before the door closed behind him.

Tess smirked. Oh, he was most definitely going to get some more horny smooches with his Mischief god as soon as he got back to his arms, safe and sound.


End file.
